The People Within The City Of No Name
by yaoigirl22
Summary: It was suppose to be just a routine case, of course Murphy's Law just had to have a say in it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

**Warnings: None in this one.**

**A/N: I've always loved NCIS, and now that found some courage I've posted this story. So be gentle, be burtal, read, whatever!**

**

* * *

**

**People Within The City of No Name **

"Um Agent Gibbs, you might want to come look at this"

Usually when a statement like that is said, ninety-nine percent of the time it's another dead body, and with the way the young officer fidgeted Tim was positive, it wasn't a pretty sight. A loud boom of thunder from above had the young agent inwardly groaning and praying that they make it back to the Yard before the rain fell as he followed his Boss to the second body.

…Well there was a body.

In front of him Gibbs cursed.

"Oh dear" Ducky gasp, Palmer turned pale.

Behind him Tony and Ziva, who had followed stared shock, and he just looked at those blank eyes that stared back, familiar blank eyes.

"When we located the second body, my partner heard a noise coming from the storage, we thought it might have been a suspect trying to hide, so we had it open and….found them" the officer informed, he glanced nervously at the bodies huddled together in a single corner, their eyes now turned to curiosity, the officer then looked down, and paled when he saw the dozen of dead bodies, young and empty.

He looked away.

"Ziva ambulance, tell them to bring more than one truck. Tony pictures. McGee search the area for any more bodies" Gibbs ordered.

Ziva and Tony scrambled to do as they were told, though they did give glances at the storage, no one but Palmer seem to notice how quiet and blank Tim was, as he did what he was told.

* * *

The two dead bodies were Lt. Stan Lee-yes Tony, Stan Lee- and Capt. Johan.

Tim didn't care about that.

Of course he cared, but he was more worried about the children that were found and taken to the hospital.

"_Dragged is more like" _he thought, as he absent mindedly started going over Capt. Johan's financial records.

His ears still could hear the shrieks of panic, confusion, and fear. His eyes could still see the children, as Officers carried the bodies out the storage and into the ambulance truck, weak bodies struggling to be free.

And as much as he wanted to follow the blaring trucks as they took off, he didn't. For one thing, the Boss would kill him for just leaving the crime scene, the other was well….personal.

"McGee, go down to Abby, see what she found. Tony, Ziva, interview the wives"

The rest of the day, he was on auto-polite, his body doing as it was told, but his mind was on those children, and blocking memories that he prefer to remain blocked.

It was nearly midnight when Gibbs ordered them to go home, and he was surprised at how relieved he felt as he packed his things, and wasn't aware at the curious and slightly worried looks he received, nor how Ziva quickly shoved her things in her bag and all but ran to met him at the elevator.

"Are you alright McGee?" she asked as they rode down.

Tim briefly wondered if he should lie, but then remembered he couldn't lie worth a damn.

"No" he sighed, leaning his head back against the elevator wall.

"It's the children that we found, that's what has you bothered yes" it wasn't a question, and he didn't deny it.

"We are all shaken up by today's find" Ziva said.

Tim nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"But they are safe now, the hospital will take excellent care of them"

The elevator was silent.

* * *

It didn't take long to find the hospital, he did feel guilty though for taking nearly a week to actually go through with the impulse he had since day one, that and for ditching work.

"_Gibbs is going to murder me, then hang my body and let Tony, Ziva and Abby use it like a piñata_" Tim thought with dread as he pulled up to the hospital, the image of him dangling from a tree branch, with Gibbs watching in the background as Tony, blindfolded took an aim at him with a broom stick. Abby and Ziva were cheering him on from behind him, oddly enough they were all wearing sombreros, even Gibbs.

"I've been hanging around Tony too much" he mumbled to himself as he got out the car, and headed to the front desk, pushing the thought out of his head.

All it took was a flash of his badge, and a nurse was leading him to the children's ward.

"They haven't spoken to anyone since they got here. We had to sedate them just to treat them, the poor things were terrified" the female nurse Jamie explained, "and that FBI Agent isn't making it any better, yelling and threatening about, scaring the poor dears"

She then gave him a hard look, to which Tim easily decoded and gave a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Ma'am, I won't cause any trouble" he said, "I'm just here to help"

Jamie raised a curious brow, but said nothing else for they finally arrived at the room where the children were all staying in.

"You're not surprised?" Jamie asked, when she explained that the children refused to stay in their own rooms, and were often found all together in one room, the doctors and nurses quickly learned it was the best to leave them be for now.

"Like I said, I'm here to help" Tim said, not ready to go into full details, you can never be ready wwhen it comes to something like that.

"And how the hell are you going to do that?"

Jamie's annoyed sigh told Tim that the man behind him was the possibly the FBI Agent that was causing so much trouble.

"Agent McGee?"

"Hello Agent Fornell"

"You know this kid, Tobias?" asked the man standing next to Tobias.

"He's one of Gibbs's Agents" Tobias said, looking questioningly at McGee.

The man raised a brow, and looked around Tim as though expecting Gibbs to pop up out of thin air, and considering how many near hear-attacks he experienced, Tim also thought the same thing.

"What's NCIS want with these kids? They're our problem"

Tim frowned at the way the man's tone of voice and look when he referred to the kids, as though this whole thing was an unpleasant and unnecessary chore.

"_Maybe it was a good thing that I called him" _

Tim also thought that if the man knew what he did, he would be at the Yard banging on the Director's door, demanding that he be let in on their case of the two dead soldiers.

Because the children and the two dead soldiers were connected.

"_Great now I sound like some cheesy fantasy movie, thank God Tony's not here"_

"Actually Agent—?"  
"Maxell"

"Agent Maxell, I'm here on my own time, I have….experience in this area and thought it would be good for both the children and the doctors if I helped" Tim said.

"Oh really?" Maxell said incredulously.

"Yes, now if you'll excuse me" Tim made a move for the door, but was stop by Maxell.

"You're not going anywhere, and exactly what kind of experience do you have?"

Neither men notice as Tobias quietly moved back, cell-phone in hand.

* * *

"DiNozzo! You got me those videos up yet!"

Tony flinched,

"Um well Boss, you see the uh screen is kind of well frozen" he said, and pressed another button on the keyboard, praying that it was the one that would save him from the Grim Reaper called Gibbs.

The Senior Agent let out a sound, that he will later admit in the privacy of his apartment, that was a squeak as he became nose to nose with Gibbs.

"Then. Unfreeze. It"

Tony nodded, deciding that non-verbal responses were safe at the moment.

"Ziva!"

Ziva, who had been looking-_**not hiding, **_Mossads do not hid from any danger, even the wrath that is Gibbs…at times _**-**_ at her notes slowly looked up.

"Yes?"

"Did you get McGee?"

"No, but I le—"

"Try again! What!"

'_You're in a good mood'_

"What the hell do you want Tobias?"

'_Just calling to let you know that your boy McGee is here at McArthur hospital'_

Gibbs was at the garage, in the car and speeding down the road, before Tobias could even finish saying the word hospital.

* * *

**_Well how did I do?_**

**_Review Please!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**The People Within The City Of No Name **

Tobias was there, when Gibbs practically ran into the lobby.

"What happen?" Gibbs asked passing him, well demanded, but Tobias liked to think the ex-marine had asked.

"Your boy is fine" Tobias said, jogging to keep up with the other, nearly tripping when the man suddenly stopped.

"_**What?**_"

The soft voice made the FBI Agent wonder if just doomed McGee.

"Jethro—"

"Where is he?"

"Listen to me Jethro, he—"

"Where. Is. He"

* * *

El Diablo.

The was the first thing that came to Tim's mind when he saw his Boss coming towards him, intense blue eyes blazing with anger.

Tim was tempted to flee and hide.

"McGee!"

Very, very, _**very**_, tempted.

Gibbs stopped when he was nose to nose with his junior Agent, and was glad the young man didn't flinch or take a step back, he made a mental note to tell McGee how proud he was.

After he killed him.

"What the hell is going on McGee?"

Tim knew his Boss was pissed, because his voice got very quiet.

"I'm helping Boss" Tim was glad his voice didn't waver.

Gibbs looked over at Tobias, who shook his head.

"The children" Tim clarified, "they won't talk, or eat. They have to be sedated, or held down when checked on, that's not good, for both the children and the staff."

There was also the tattoo branded on the children, he knew well what that tattoo meant, as did every Federal Agency in the US.

Gibbs knew that, he had called about the children to check on them, part of it was because his gut was telling him that the children were part of their case, the other part was because he was worried, and while he was happy that his Agent wanted to help, he couldn't let him just ditch work, especially in the middle of a case.

"You can help on your own time, now let's go"

Gibbs turned around, and started to walk away, expecting his Agent to follow.

"No"

Gibbs's left heel barely scratched the floor, before he was whirling around to glare at his youngest Agent. Tobias who was watching winced, and considered ducking for cover from the explosion that was about erupt from Mt. Gibbs.

Agent Maxell on the other hand, looked on, he like everyone else heard about the famous Leroy Jethro Gibbs, and even more about his infamous temper.

"Care to repeat that" it wasn't a question.

You know that little voice in your head that tells you when it's best if you sit down, and not say another word?

Yea, well McGee's was currently taking a vacation; it even sent McGee a post card that said "Greetings from Disney World California!"

"I came here to help and that's what I'm going to do"

And before any of the men could stop him, Tim grabbed hold of the doorknob and entered the room.

* * *

When he closed the door and leaned against it, his eyes widen when he just realized what he just did.

"_I am so fired"_ he thought with a soft whimper as he imagined what his Boss was going to do with him once he got back out there...that is if Gibbs doesn't come in here first.

Pushing that thought aside, he instead took in the room.

The widow curtains were closed, the lights were off, and the only source of light came from the glow of the television, its volume low. On the bed all the children were on the bed, it was six in total...the only survivors out of nearly thirty.

"Hi" he said softly, hitching up the large book bag he brought with him.

Six pair of eyes watched him warily as he slowly went over and slide on the lights, the setting dim, knowing how sensitive the children's eyes were.

"My name is Timothy McGee" he said, slowly moving closer to the bed, "but you can call me Tim, Timmy or you can follow Tony's example and call me Probie, but I think he might get jealous if you call me that, it's his personal pet name for me"

He didn't ask if they had any names, he knew that they wouldn't and if they did indeed had names, they probably weren't even aware of it.

Tim stopped in front of the bed and watched as the children huddled together and further away from him, he caught sight of that tattoo on one the children's ankle, memories flowed through him at the sight and he quickly beat them away, now was not the time for that.

These children needed him.

* * *

"Move"

Jamie raised a brow before once again pointing to the seats, "Gentlemen, I'm under strict orders not to allow anyone but Agent McGee in the room, and until otherwise told so you may not enter"

Okay that was a lie, the doctor in charge of the children wasn't even finish with his current patience, and wasn't aware that a another Federal Agency had requested an audience with the children, but when she had watched Agent McGee hold his ground against the three Agents, she noticed not only stubbornness but something else.

She wasn't sure what it was but it made the baby-faced Agent suddenly so old, and right there is where it clicked, and she quickly found herself blocking the other three Agents who tried to go after Agent McGee when he entered the room.

"Since when and by who?" Agent Maxell asked, glaring at the nurse.

"The Chief that's who, now please be seated"

Neither the nurse nor the Agent moved an inch, both silently challenging the other, until finally Maxell sat down, next to Tobias scowling, Gibbs was on the phone with Tony.

"_I'm hope I don't get fired for this"_

* * *

Tim went over to the second bed that was in the room and plopped down on it, he then opened up his book bag and took out several plastic bowls, spoons, a gallon of ice-cold milk and a box of dinosaur cereal.

"These are really good" he said, pouring a cereal into the bowl, then the milk.

The children said nothing but watch him, though Tim took note that one of the children glared intensely at him, and he knew if he timed it right, that child will be the one to break the ice.

"Want some?" he asked holding out the bowl, when he didn't get an answer he shrugged and ate.

Between bites he talked, random things, his voice always gently, and he never moved from his spot, he was on his second bowl, and talking about his dog Jethro, when a soft voice stuttered.

"W-Why?"

Tim looked at the one who spoke, it was the child who had been glaring at him since he sat down.

"What?" Tim asked.

"W-Why?"

The voice was rough, dry, unused to speaking.

"Why what?" Tim asked

"W-Why c-care?"

Tim smiled sadly; it was the same question he heard years ago.

"Because I do" he said.

"K-K-Know n-n-n-n-nothing"

"I know more than you think"

"L-Lies"

"I can't lie"

"Kn-Know n-n-n-nothing"

Tim gave a gentle smile, those memories he had tried to block coming forth. "I know" he then said, "I know what it's like, to watch those you've known get left behind, or executed because they were no longer wanted, to be stuffed into hot, cold, tight places, barely able to breathe, to have promises given to you, and then taken away….I know it all….because I've been there, I've lived that life"

Six pairs of eyes watched as he parted his hair and revealed the tattoo.

* * *

"You're telling me that an Federal Agent not licensed to deal with Trafficking Victims is in there alone, not only that refuse but you refused to listen to authority and denied their request" the doctor Philip said looking sternly at d the nurse, he was trying to remain calm and rational. When he heard that not only had Nurse Jamie been denying Federal Agents, but had allow someone access to the children, and left said person with the children.

"Well when you put it like that, you make it sound like it's a bad thing" Jamie said with a slight pout, inside she was panicking, she had hoped that Agent McGee would be done and have good news before the doctor in charge found out.

Instead an hour and a half had passed since the agent went into the room.

"Jamie!"

"Doctor, I know I'll probably be fired, and you're pissed, but I have a good feeling about this guy" Jamie explained, "I think he'll really be able to help them more then we could ever"

"That still doesn't mean you can just break rules like that" the doctor said.

"I agree with the doctor" Maxell said, who had been watching the conversation with some glee.

Jamie glared at the Agent and opened her mouth to tell him to mind his own business, when the door opened and Tim stepped out, he blinked when he noticed the Doctor who glared at him.

"Well?"

Tim looked over at Maxell who was waiting impatiently.

"We ate Dinosaur cereal" he said, almost grinning at the surprised nearly disbelieving looks.

"You got them to eat?" asked Philip disbelieving and looked like he was going look into the room to check.

Tim nodded, "They seem to like, don't worry it wasn't a lot so they should be able to keep it down. I was also wondering if I could leave the box for them"

Gibbs listen to his Agent, he took note of his confident posture and the way he would glance around the hall as though he was expecting someone, he wondered what was going on with his Agent, this wasn't like him at all. And once they were alone he was going to find out.

"Did they tell you anything about the two dead Navy soldiers?"

"No" Tim's voice while not cold was tense almost defensive; unfortunately Gibbs wasn't the only one who picked up on it.

"They did say something didn't they!" Maxell accused, and he made a move to go into the room, but Tim blocked him.

"Move, you do realize that this is an FBI investigation, NCIS has no right to interfere!"

"I'm sure we can prove you wrong on that one"

Everyone turned to look at the new voice, and looked shocked even Gibbs at the new comer's size; Tim on the other hand smiled.

"Hey Dad"

* * *

**_Review Please!_**

**_El Diablo means the Devil in Spanish._**

**_Pretty much explains it all doesn't it_**


	3. Chapter 3

**The People Within The City Of No Name **

The man was a giant, and seems to tower over all of them.

It was the man's appearance though that really shocked them.

Long tones legs were covered in black biker jeans that hung low revealing his hip bones, large black boots covered his feet, he wore no shirt but a long tanned trench coat that was furred around the collar and had ripped sleeves, the coat was opened revealing his tanned muscular chest with a even amount hair. His long shady blonde hair was in a low pony tail, and his eyes were dark blue almost black, they looked over the group with amusement. His right eat had three earrings in it.

Gibbs stared at the man that McGee called Dad, then at McGee then back at the man, slowly he sniffed his coffee.

"Where Mom?" Tim asked.

"Hell should I know" the man said with a shrug, "last I talk to her she was yelling at me for leaving the seat up again"

Tim chuckled before moving around the shocked Maxell and closer to his father, he whispered something in the man's ear before introducing him to the group.

"This is my father Victor" Tim said, "Dad, this is FBI Agent Maxell he's in charge of the case, that's FBI Agent Fornell, and my Boss Agent Gibbs"

Victor raised a brow at Gibbs but said nothing; instead he walked up to the doctor and pulled him aside to speak with him privately. While the two talked Gibbs grabbed Tim and pulled him out the hall and towards a coffee machine, glaring at Fornell and Maxell when the two tried to follow.

"What the hell is going on McGee?"

Tim said nothing for a moment, trying to get his thoughts together, to find the right words, to ready himself for the changes he knew were to come once everything came out.

"You may want to sit down Boss"

Gibbs raised a brow but sat and waited, Tim took a deep breath, as he took a seat next to him, he paused before reaching up and parting his hair on top of his head. Gibbs sat straighter and craned his neck, his eyes widen.

"Oh Tim"

"Victor was doing security at the docks for a friend, he says while he was doing a check, he heard a something that sounded like a sneeze coming from a storage container…..it was a cough actually, anyway he opened it and found me and four others….we were the only survivors"

Tim stopped swallowed and started again, "He called the police and we were taken to the hospital, where we were treated, the doctor in charge saw our tattoos and recognized it, he called the FBI. The Agent, his name was Thomas, he was a nice man. His partner not so much, he kept insisting that we knew something because we wouldn't talk….but we didn't. He kept harassing us, demanding that we tell him or he would arrest us."

Maxell suddenly stormed pass them, not even giving them a second look, Tim watched him leave knowing that his father had something to do with the Agent's foul mood, he gave a little grin before continuing his story.

"It was raining when Victor came to visit, he didn't say anything; just say down across from us, laid out some bowls and Dinosaur cereal, it was our first real meal"

Fornell walked pass, he didn't stop but he did glance at them.

"After a few weeks, Victor took us to his house, and you can probably guess what happen then"

Gibbs stared at the white wall across from, a million thoughts going through his head, but the most dominating one was the _**what ifs**_

What if a head slap remained Tim of his abusers?

What if he said something?

What if…..

"Boss stop it"

Gibbs looked up at Tim in surprise, the younger Agent was frowning at him with a look of slight annoyance.

"When I tell people about this, they start question themselves and treat me like glass" Tim said, "trust when I say if you did something to upset me I would have let you know"

"Actually his mother would have let you know, and rather loudly in fact"

Both men looked up at Victor who stood there with a hand on his hip.

"Tim, everything is in order and NCIS is now the lead investigator in the joined case with FBI"

"Boss, the children may not have seen anything but they probably did hear something "Tim explained at Gibb's questioning brow, "More then that, they need someone who understands that kind of life"

* * *

"Hey Boss, where McGee?"

"Home"

"Is he alright?" Ziva asked worriedly, both she and Tony watching Gibbs go upstairs to the Director's office.

"He's fine, get back to work" Gibbs snapped

Both Agents looked at each other once their Boss disappeared.

"What was that about?" Tony asked, Ziva shrugged before going back to work, both Agents glancing worriedly at McGee's desk.

* * *

"You sure you don't want me to stay?"

Tim sighed, his Dad may tease his mother about it, but he was a worst mother-hen then her.

"Dad I'm fine"

Victor looked around the apartment from his place in the kitchen, it seem smaller then the last time he was here, Jethro laid sat at his feet, tail wagging hoping the man would give him a treat like he always did when he came over .

"We'll share the bed"

Tim blinked at him "I said I'm fine, I don't need a babysitter"

"Awww, but I wanted to cuddle" Victor pouted.

Tim shook his head, but gave in any way it would save him a headache he knew would come if he argued with the man.

"Fine, but you stay on your side of the bed"

Victor grinned before turning his attention to fixing dinner, later when Tim fell asleep he would call the others, and tell them what was going on.

"Dad don't give Jethro that!"

Both dog and man looked wide-eyed at Tim.

* * *

"What happen to the silk boxers you've always wear?" Tim asked, when Victor came out the bathroom and into the bed room, in nothing but black cotton boxers.

"You mother burnt them"

"She finally went through with her threat huh?" Tim asked with a amused grin.

"I don't know what is with that woman and her obsession with burning my things she doesn't like" Victor grumbled as he got in the bed with Tim.

Tim chuckled grunted when a large furry body jumped on him.

"Oh no, down"

Big puppy dog eyes looked at him.

"No Jethro" Tim then sighed and glared at his father.

"What!"

"This all your fault"

"What did I do?"

"Every time you come over he starts misbehaving"

"And how is that my fault?"

"Because you spoil him!"

Victor ruffled Tim's hair, grinning at the pout he got for his actions.

"Of course I spoil him, that's what grandparents do, isn't that right Mutt?"

Jethro barked.

Tim just hit him with a pillow.

Later that night, Victor woke up to the sounds of whimpering, and it wasn't the dog. He rolled over sleepily at the second whimper; he reached out and pulled the now sobbing body closer.

"Ssh, it's okay" he smoothed running smoothing fingers through the other's hair, "nothing here to hurt you"

Arms circled around him and held tightly, tears spattering on his chest. Victor continued to soothe murmuring comforting words until Tim finally laid limp against him, once again asleep, nightmare finally over.

Another whimper at the foot of the bed, gained his attention. Victor smiled at the dog.

"He's fine now" he said, Jethro laid his head back down.

Victor then sighed, and waited for sleep to take as he held his son.

* * *

"This is not a good idea Tony"

"And yet you are still here Ziva"

Ziva glared at the man who was currently picking their friend's door.

"Besides, don't you want to know what's going on?"

"We could simply ask him, tomorrow, when it's morning"

"We could" Tony agreed, before looking at her with a grin as the door clicked open, "but this is so much fun"

Slowly the two entered, they didn't want a two ton ball of fur and teeth leaping at them. They were surprised to find neither the German Sheppard nor McGee; the younger Agent was usually still up working on his latest book or playing a computer game.

"Perhaps he's asleep yes?" Ziva said quietly in case, Tony apparently thought the same thing because he was already heading to the bedroom.

Ziva became alarmed, when she heard her partner's intake in breath, hand on her holster she crept up behind Tony and peeked inside the crack, her eyes widen and then she grinned.

"Looks like someone had fun tonight" Tony whispered, already thinking of all the harassing he was going to give his friend tomorrow.

"I must say McGee does have good taste"

Even with the little light coming from the window, she could tell the man in the bed with her friend was very handsome.

"Do you think Abby knows?" Tony whispered, taking note of the twitching fuzzy ear at the foot of the bed.

"If she did, we would have already known"

"Good point"

Both froze when Jethro lifted his head, the dog stared at them before lowering his head and going back to sleep.

"I think it's time we left"

Tony nodded and the two quietly left the apartment, both grinning and giggling like school girls.

* * *

"Morning Honey"

Tim rolled his eyes, before snatching the box of Dinosaur cereal, and pouring him a bowl. The two ate in comfortable silence, Victor then watched his son get ready for work, wondering if he should tell his boy about the late visitors he had last night.

"_Hmm where the fun in that?" _he thought gleefully as he did the dishes and Tim went out the door with a promise to call later.

* * *

_**Review Please!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you all for reviewing my story! I'm glad you all like so much!**

* * *

**The People Within The City Of No Name **

"Sooooo, anything happen last night Probie?"

Tim blinked up from his monitor to the grinning Tony, he titled his head curiously wondering what the other was talking about.

"No"

"No hot date?" Tony asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Nope"

"You sure about that _**Probie**_?"

"I'm sure Tony"

Tim then went back to work, Tony on the other hand did not, deciding to stare holes into the younger Agent.

This went on for a good five minutes, before Tim looked back up.

"What do you want Tony?" Tim asked almost impatiently.

"I saw him" Tony suddenly blurted out; Ziva just shook her head, though she did listen curiously.

"Saw who?" Tim asked, wondering if Tony had been in the pain killers…again.

Tony suddenly then stopped and looked almost embarrassed and ashamed, after all he did break into his partner's apartment…again, and saw what was an intimate moment. Ziva on the other hand wasn't embarrassed, mainly because she knew what she did was wrong and was willingly to admit it.

"Your new lover" she said getting up from her desk and over to the two, "we saw him when we entered you apartment last night"

"You broke into my apartment…..again?" Even as he said those words, he couldn't even feel angry, instead he felt amused.

Tony nodded, and waited for the annoyed glare….okay it was really a pout but Tony thought it was best not to mention that to his Probie, but it didn't come instead Tim merely chuckled and went back to his work.

Much to both Tony and Ziva's disappointment, and confusion.

"Doesn't anybody actually come in to work?"

Both Agents jumped and scrambles back to their desk while under their boss's glare. Gibbs watched his two Agents before looking at his youngest, who was still focused on whatever was on his computer.

"Boss"

Gibb looked at Tony.

"What DiNozzo?"

"We're at a dead end, Lt. Stan and Capt. Johan are as clean as a whistle, no drug problems, adulteries, or anything"

Tony readied himself for the infamous LOOK that came when a case came to a dead end.

"I know DiNozzo" Gibbs said.

Tony blinked, "You do?" he asked surprised before giving the famous DiNozzo grin. "Of course you do, you know everything"

"Not everything" Gibbs said, glancing at Tim.

"I bet you even know about McGee's new boyfriend" Tony continued to babble, never hearing what Gibbs said, "so Probie when will we get to meet him?"

Thwack!

"Thank you boss"

"You're welcome, now I want you and Ziva in the Directors office within the hour"

Both Agents blinked in surprised.

"Director's office?"

"Why?"

"Within the hour!"

* * *

Victor smiled at the woman next to him, who blushed and looked away, a small smile on her face, with a chuckle he looked away just as the elevator dinged open.

"This is my stop, it was lovely riding with you my lady" Victor said, bowing and stepping out the elevator. The woman giggled and waved as the doors closed.

"It's bigger than the pictures showed" the man mumbled as he looked around, paying no mind to the strange looks he was getting. Then with a shrug he headed to the Director's office.

"Hello, I have an appoint with the Director" he said the assistant, who raised a brow at him and possibly his clothes.

"And you are?" she asked.

"A pain in the ass" came a voice from behind Victor.

"Ah Raven when did you get here?"

"Five minutes ago, I had to go to the bathroom, make sure I looked presentable" Raven said.

Victor wisely kept his mouth shut.

"Well shall we?"

"Lady's first"

"Wait a minute you can't just—"

The two were already through the door.

* * *

"My BABY!"

"Mom?"

"Oh when I got the call from Victor, I rushed over as quickly as possible!"

"Mom"

"You poor thing! And those poor children, don't worry I'll take good care of them!"

"Mom"

"It seems like only yesterday when you and your brothers and sisters were crawling in my bed and—"

"MOM!"

"What!"

"I'm over here"

Raven blinked and looked over to where her son was sitting next to his teammates and two FBI Agents, who weren't sure if they should shoot the crazy lady or back away very slowly.

"….Oh" she then looked down to the person she was smothering between her breasts, "then who is this?"

"My Director"

"Oh…..Hello, I'm Raven Mayer, Timothy's mother"

"Mom, could you let go, he's turning blue"

* * *

_**Reveiw Please!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**The People Within The City Of No Name **

Raven Mayer wasn't tall but she wasn't short either, then again no one could be tall when standing next to the giant that was Victor. She had short red hair and Gibbs felt that instant attraction, she had grey eyes that she inherited from her great-great grand-mother, she had a full hour-glass figure and large breasts that Tony couldn't look away from.

She wore a simple yellow button up shirt and blue pants that clung to her long tone legs, black boots that gave her an extra inch in height.

At the moment she was apologizing to Leon.

"I'm so sorry" she said, cheeks red with embarrassment, "sometimes the girls just get in the way"

"It's okay Ms. Mayer" Leon said, trying very hard not to remember how soft the 'girls' felt and that he was married with two kids.

Raven didn't look convinced but let it go in favor of beginning the meeting.

"This is Raven Mayer and Victor McGee" Leon introduced.

"Just Victor, I don't have a last name" Victor said, getting odd looks from the others.

"Right, as I was saying this is Raven and Victor, Agent McGee's parents, they have voleentered to help with the current case Agent Gibbs is working on with the FBI."

"How so?" Maxell asked, he had his suspicious, when he came from the hospital and had instantly started to investigate Victor and Agent McGee but came up with nothing. Considering Agent McGee's specialty was in computers he wouldn't be surprised if it was learned that it was the Agent had something to do with it.

"Because, this happen before, fourteen years ago" Raven said, "Victor was doing guard duty at the docks as a favor and heard a noise in one the storage , thinking it was one of the punks who had locked themselves in, he opened it and I'm sure you can guess what he found"

It didn't take a genius to put two and two together, and Tim squirmed under the shocked and surprised looks he received.

"There were twenty in total and only five survived" Raven continued, her eyes harden with anger.

"How can you be sure that it's the same people from fourteen years ago Trafficking?" Fornell asked.

"Tim, be a dear"

Tim sighed and showed the tattoo.

"Oh McGee" Ziva gasp softly, pulling his head closer to look at it, it was the same color as Tim's hair, making it blend and unable to be noticed at first glance, it was the eye of Ra, the Egyptian god, with the letter C behind it.

That was the mark of the City with No Name.

She knew of the City with No Name, everyone knew of it, known mostly for Human Trafficking, but there have been evident of drugs, and illegal Fight Clubs. It was called the City of No Name because no one has actually seen it, and those who have never were alive to tell.

"You're—!" Maxell couldn't even finish, this was not was he expecting.

Tim nodded, as Ziva gently let go of his head.

"Convinced now?" Victor grunted leaning against the wall near the door, "now the kids currently in the hospital may not have seen anything but they could have heard something, we'll try to see if we can get them to talk about it,

Raven reached into the briefcase she had brought with her and took out a folder, and handed it to Leon.

"This is a picture of a well known spot for prostitutes; I would like you to pay close attention to the little cutie with the short pants and black hair, notice anything?"

Leon squinted his eyes, widen them when he saw the tattoo on her ankle, before passing it around

"Her pimp's name is Bane Cooper" Raven informed, "a sweet-talker, arrested three times for Trafficking and armed- robbery, never booked though, friends in high places apparently"

"And you think he may know something?" Gibbs asked.

Raven shrugged snatching the folder away from Maxell, "Could, could not, but it's worth a try"

None of the Agents in the room had any complaints, considering they had no leads at the moment.

"Fine, but I think Agent's Gibbs's team should be off this case" Maxell demanded, flinching when Gibbs turned cold eyes at him.

"And why should they, when they have the advantage of someone who knows more about the City then you'll know in a life time?" Raven countered.

"Then Agent McGee with be with us"

"What if he doesn't want too?"

"Then he'll be arrested for withholding evidence"

The NCIS Agents, Leon and Fornell, both noted how Victor went from relaxed to defensive, his eyes flickering with some kind of emotion, possible anger and knew that Agent Maxell had suddenly stepped into dangerous waters.

Raven eyes narrowed and she step close, leaning into the man, her voice low and cold as she spoke.

"I assure you the moment my child takes a step into a cell, you will lose everything, your home, job, possessions, I will bring you down so hard that people will spit at you as you walk down the street"

"Is that a threat Mrs. Mayer?"

"It's a promise"

Victor relaxed again and watched with amusement as Raven took Maxell down a notch.

* * *

"So you're Team Gibbs"

The meeting finally ended with the agreement that Gibb's team would still be on the case, and that Tim would answer to Gibbs who then inform Fornell and Maxell. The two FBI Agents then left leaving, Time left as well with Victor right behind him the large man give Raven a look over his shoulder as he closed the door, Leon and the others alone.

"Let me guess" Raven purred with obvious delight roaming them over with her eyes, they landed on Tony first. With a feral grin she went up to him, leaning just slightly.

"You're Tony" she said, "cuter then I expected"

"Well thank you, you're not bad yourself" Tony said with a flirty grin.

"A good Agent, hard worker, and has a rather large knowledge of movies, at least that's what Tim told me" Raven continued on, her grin getting larger when she saw the shocked expressions on his face, she knew that DiNozzo didn't expect her son to mention anything about him….at least anything positive, and Tim didn't. Whenever they talked about his Teammates, it was always something positive, both Raven and Victor knew that there was always two sides to ever story.

And she wasn't happy about what she found on the other side.

With one last smile, this one a bit forced she moved onto Ziva.

"And you're Ziva, Tim was right you're very beautiful" she complimented, reaching out and tucking a strand of hair behind the younger woman's ear, taking in the blush that appeared on the Mossad's cheek.

"Thank you" Ziva said.

She then turned to Gibbs, who waited expectantly.

"Agent Gibbs"

"Ma'am"

Raven stared at him, everything she wanted to say roared in her head, none of it nice, but Victor had give her that look to be nice, and Tim had promised that she would be respectful to his teammates.

And she also kept her promises when it came to her children.

"Thank you for watching over my son" she said with a smile.

"It's no problem Ma'am"

* * *

"You alright Tim?"

Tim nodded, though he didn't move from his spot, and Victor didn't rush him.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Tim shook his head.

"You could have said no when you're mother asked you to show them, no one would have thought less of you"

"I know….it's just" Tim paused his voice muffled, "I thought I was over this you know….having flashbacks"

"There nothing wrong with having flashbacks"

"But it's been fourteen years"

Victor said nothing, but he did glare when the bathroom door opened and an NCIS Agent came in, said Agent quickly left.

"You know that was the fourth Agent, how about we get up from the floor and get out of here, besides I think my butt fell asleep"

Tim actually giggled, and moved his face from where it was hidden in Victor's shoulder. He got up then helped his father up, who stretched, several bones cracking.

"I'm getting to old for this" he grumbled, moving it towards the door and holding it open for his son.

Tim smiled as he left restroom.

* * *

"…What the hell are you doing?"

Raven looked up wide-eyed at Victor and Tim then looked down at the twitching FBI Agent who was slowly being helped up by Fornell.

"Mr. Maxell here was still not pleased with the arrangements after all, and made his displeasure known to me, when I left the office, quite loudly in fact and I didn't take kindly to it" Raven said pleasantly, putting away her teaser.

"Fornell, I want her arrested!" Maxell demanded.

Fornell sighed, and let go of the man, he looked at Raven who stared back at him patiently.

That in itself told him that the woman was someone not to mess with.

Of course, having just seen her teaze a Federal Agent without so much as a pause may also have something to do with it.

"Ah" Victor said, before stirring his son to his desk to sit, paying little mind to the young man's surprised and shocked coworkers.

"Agent Maxell, we made an agreement" Vance said, getting between the two, "now deal with it"

Maxell looked between the woman and Vance before heading to the elevator, Fornell shrugged and followed the man.

"Well that was fun" Raven said, before almost skipping over to Tim's desk, she took one look at her son and suddenly smothered him into her chest.

"Mom" Tim sighed, his voice muffled.

* * *

It took two hours for his parents to leave, the first hour was spent with them giving the team information, the next was spent with Raven cuddling her son and flirting with Ziva, who was a bit uncomfortable with the attention she was getting from the older woman.

Victor merely stayed out the way, and could be found sleeping at the oddest places, poor Ducky nearly had an heart attack when one of the autopsy drawers opened up and the large man had climbed out.

Tony was still trying to figure out how the man had not only be able to _**close**_ it but how the hell he got _**out **_on his own.

Tim was so sure he was going to be fired by the time the two left.

"You're parent are very interesting people McGee" Ziva said later that day.

"Wait until you met my brothers and sisters" Tim said with a tired grin.

"You know Abby not going to be too happy, when she comes back tomorrow and finds out your parents were here and no one called her" Tony said, grinning at the panic look in Tim's eyes.

Tim inwardly groaned, but not because of the wrath of Abby he knew that was to come, but because his mother and siblings were not happy with the Goth at the moment.

"_I pray to God, HQ doesn't turn into a battle field" _

* * *

**_There you go, it's not much, and any errors will be fixed ASAP._**

**_Review Please!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS **

**Warnings: None**

**A/N: Well you get to met one of McGee's siblings.**

* * *

**The People Within The City Of No Name **

"Mary"

The young woman looked up at Special Agents DiNozzo and McGee, her eyes large and fearful.

"Y-yes?" she stuttered.

"We want to ask you a few questions okay?" Tony said gently.

"I don't know anything" she said quickly then "where Bane?"

"Talking with Agent Gibbs" Tim answered while Tony struggle to keep a straight face at the word 'talking'.

"…Oh"

"Mary, can you tell me where Bane got you from?" Tim asked.

Tony looked at Tim in surprised at how forward he was being…but then again Tim was from the same place the woman was, so maybe he knew what he was doing.

Tony still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that his partner, the man he thought of as brother had such a dark past, and he was even more unsure on how to act around him, had his actions of teasing and joking around bring back bad memories? He touched Tim a lot. Did that make Tim uncomfortable?

"Thank you Mary" Tim said, bringing Tony out of his thoughts.

They were done already?

Mary nodded, then paused before speaking

"He's going to jail for real this time isn't he?" she said.

"Yes" Tim answered.

"What's going to happen to me and the rest of the girls?" she asked, "we don't have any kind of education, we can barely read, and no one is going to take us in, they think we're dirty and not worth saving"

Tim smiled gently, and took out a card.

"Here, this call this number, and ask for Raven, she'll help you and anyone else" he said, placing it in her hand.

"How can you be so sure?" Mary asked uncertainly, she had seen this many times with others, someone comes and promise freedom, a better life, and it turns out to be nothing but lies.

"Because she helped me and my siblings, when we had nowhere to go" Tim answered.

* * *

"That was Agent Maxell again, he wants confirmation that the tattoo on Agent McGee is genuine" Leon said as he hung up the phone.

"I doubt he wants to hear my mother's response"

Leon chuckled, "And I suppose yours won't be any better"

"Worse actually"

"I'll say this, Agent's McGee's family threw everything I imagined out the window"

"It's the face, we have that cute and innocent look, the only sane one in the family is Papa, and even then we wonder"

If the Assistant outside wondered about the laughter on other side, she said nothing when she came to deliver some papers.

* * *

After Bane was taken to jail and Mary escorted out, the Team discussed their findings.

"Mary says that all new owners go to a warehouse" Tim said looking at his notes, "they pick who they want and those who are chosen are loaded into a van and driven to their new destination"

"Does she know where the warehouse is?" Ziva asked.

"No, but she does know what the van looks like, it's a mobile pet grooming van, purple with different types of cats and dogs on it"

"That doesn't help us McGee" Gibbs said, "what about a license number?"

"She can barely read Boss, we're lucky that she was able to see anything. Those places are barely lit, if hardly"

Silence.

"How "Ziva paused for a moment, then spoke, "how was it?"

Both Gibbs and Tony sent her a glare, because of her question, that she asked what they all wanted to ask, or because they were in the Ballpen for all ears to hear, she wasn't sure.

"It wasn't a nice place; the rooms were always full, hot and stuffy or just cold. We were barely fed or clothed" said a voice.

All head turned to see Leon and a young woman come down and towards them, the young woman walked past them and hugged Tim, pecking him on the lips, Tim returned the hug and peck.

"Mom called you didn't she?" Tim asked with a sigh, the woman grinned.

"Of course, she knew you needed a Lawyer"

"Which we have plenty here"

"But none of them are me"

"Thank God for that"

"Hey!"

"And who the hell are you?" Gibbs asked.

The woman looked at the older Agent and smiled.

"My name is Alexandra McGee, Tim's sister and your Lawyer for this case, my job is to find every loophole and leeway for you to use at your disposal"

Gibbs smirked, he liked her already.

Tim rolled his eyes and shook his head, while mental wondering who would be next to show up.

"_Probably Orion" _he thought, just as the elevator dinged and Abby came storming.

The Goth made a beeline for the Junior Agent, and stood at his desk, arms crossed a frown on her face.

"Something wrong Abby?" Tim asked, eyeing his sister who watched with interest wearily.

"I went down to Autopsy to drop of some stuff to Ducky, and you know what I found?" Abby said.

Tim had a good idea, after all he told the Team, Ducky and Palmer, but Abby was on leave at that time and no one had contacted her to tell.

"I found out that my best friend use to be some sex slave to a bunch of monsters!"

Several heads turned their way, but quickly went back to whatever they were doing at Gibbs and Leon's glare.

"Abby—"

"Why didn't you tell me McGee!"

"Abby—"

"I thought we were friends!"

"That does not mean he has to tell you everything"

Abby blinked and look at Alexandra who stood next to her brother, Alexandra was young and rather short, brown hair and pale skin, her eyes were a deep dark green like her brothers and she was looking at the Goth with annoyance.

"Who are you?"

"Alexandra, Tim's little sister"

Abby shook her head, "Timmy's sister's name is Sarah and you are not her"

"I' m his other sister" Alexandra said, folding her arms over her chest.

"Alex" Tim warned, recognizing the pose for what it was.

Alexandra glanced at her brother before grumbling a fine.

"Abby" Tim then said, "I'm sorry okay, we'll talk later"

"But-"

"His right Abs, right now we need to focus on this case" Gibbs said, intervening.

It took a while but Abby went down to her lab, pouting.

"You should have let me said something" Alexandra said softly when the Goth had left, moving close so that her brother's team-mate couldn't hear….well all of it anyway.

"I know you're mouth, it's bad enough you taught Sarah, the last thing I need is for you make Abby cry, especially with Gibbs" Tim said just as softly.

"What's he going to do fire me?"

"You've never been subject to the Gibbs glare"

Alexandra rolled her eyes before looking over at said person who was busy listening to Ziva's findings, her eyes slowly moving up and down.

"I don't think I'd mind too much"

"Alex, please stop molestoring my Boss with your eyes"

* * *

_**Reveiw Please!**_

**_Don't worry those who are waiting for Abby to feel the warth, it's coming, but from who is the question._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS **

**Warnings: Slavary**

**A/N: It's been a while, but I'm back and hopefully here to stay lol!**

* * *

**The People Within The City Of No Name **

After some very through research the Team was able to narrow done the searching for the grooming truck to ten, it took them a week to round up all but one, and during that week they learned much from Tim's past.

They learned that Tim was born in the City; his mother was part of a group of breeders, who didn't have to serve customers but were used to breed children, for the organization Tim lived in. All the children stayed in a part of the building that was dubbed the nursery until they were five, when they turned five they were auction off to the highest bidder, who would then take their virginity.

After that they were moved into the main building, and lived the rest of their life selling their body, never leaving the building never seeing the outside world. Sometimes orders were given for certain groups of children or adults to be taken to different places, sometimes they returned to the city, sometimes they didn't.

"When we got too old or to sick, the guards there would execute us" Tim said to Tony.

The two were on stakeout, waiting for what they hope for the last van to pull up to the warehouse, Tony for once had been quiet, uncomfortably quiet, and it didn't take Tim long to figure out why. So instead of beating around the bush, Tim opened his mouth and told the other Agent of his life in the City.

It wasn't pretty but Tim knew in some way it would ease whatever was troubling his friend.

"I'm sorry" Tony then said.

Tim blinked and looked away from the screen he was watching.

"For what?"

"All the harassing I did"

Tim gave a soft smile, then a chuckle.

"I assure you Tony, you harassing me did not bring back bad memories, though it did piss my mother and siblings off"

Tony wasn't having it as he stood up from his chair and began to pace.

"But I kept teasing you about being a virgin and gay, and how you never could keep a date! I'm always touching you, even though I know you don't like, I just never let up!"

Tim calmly listened to the other rant and rave about himself, sometimes tilting his head at certain information he was not aware of, and glancing back at the screen, but stayed silent, finally Tony ran out of breath and collapsed in the chair panting.

"I still don't see anything wrong" Tim said.

"What! Damn it Tim!"

Tim smiled at the use of his first name, before continuing on.

"Yes you harassed me, and yes some of it hurt, but everything that was done to me was not your fault and any results that came from that is not your fault no matter what you may think"

Tony did not look convince and Tim knew it was going to take some time before the other would be.

"You wanna take over" Tim then asked.

Tony said nothing as he moved over to take Tim's spot.

The van didn't appear that night.

* * *

"Good morning!" Alexandra greeted as she came off the elevator, stopping short when she was met with tired and weary gazes.

"Methinks the stake out did not go well" she said as she went over to her brother's desk and sat herself onto it.

"It didn't" Tim informed, "the van didn't show u["

"And the Boss is having a cow about it" Tony said, Ziva looked at him in concern and shock.

"He is?" she asked.

"Another American term Ziva" Tim said.

"Do you have any other leads" Alex asked.

"Trying to" Tony answered.

Alex stayed quiet for just a moment before picking up Tim's phone and started dialing.

_Whoever the hell you are, you better be dying_

Alex giggled at the voice on the other end, "Hello to you too Orion" she then greeted.

_Alex?..What did you do? _

"How come whenever I call my family you all think I'm in trouble?" she pouted, while Tim gave a knowing grin.

_Because we know your mouth._

Tim chuckled at the huff his sister gave.

"It's a must for a lawyer to have a mouth as wonderful and deadly as mine" she then said.

_It's a wonder how you've won so many cases, now what do you want? It's my day off and I was planning on sleeping until the moon came up._

"Me and Timmy need your expertise"

_Tim? Where are you?_

"His job, think you'll be willingly to risk the sun to come see him, on Dark One"

…_Give me an hour._

"Great! We'll see you soon, love you, mean it, sometimes! Bye!"

Alex hug up the phone and looked at Tim with a smile.

"Big Brother coming" she announced just as Gibbs came stomping in, "Darling!"

Tim sighed as his sister hope off the desk and bounce over to his at the moment pissed off Boss.

"Hey Probie"

Tim looked over at Tony.

"Ten bucks says your sister and the Boss get married"

Tim decided it was best not to answer.

* * *

Ziva stopped short and stared at the man leaning against McGee's chest.

The man was a tall 6ft, his hair was black short and shaggy, bangs' covering amazing dark deep blue eyes, his skin was tanned, he wore nothing but black pants that rode low on his hip, the result of no shirt showed that the man worked out frequently.

Not that any of the women at NCIS minded the sight.

Or Ziva for that matter.

"Excuse me" the man said once he spotted Ziva.

He pushed off the desk and made his way over, he smiled politely at her.

"Hello my name's Orion McGee; I'm looking for brother and sister, Timothy and Alexander. Have you seen them?"

Ziva nodded, to distracted by the man's blue eyes to say anything else.

Orion suddenly tilted his head then blinked and then smiled.

"You're Ziva David aren't you?"

Ziva nodded again, this time with surprised.

"I knew it!" Orion said, and surprised the woman even more when he hugged her. "Tim always said you smelled like the desert and he was right!"

Ziva let out a surprised squeak, her eyes going wide when Orion sniffed her, this is also what Gibbs and Tony walked into.

"Ziva why is there a half-naked man hugging you?" Tony asked, while Gibbs narrowed his eyes with displeasure.

"Probably because she smells good" Alex said breezing into the Pen, "Orion let her go"

Orion gave let Ziva go, before swinging his sister up in a hug and pecking her on the lips.

"Where's Tim?"  
"Downstairs in Autopsy I believe, and no you will not go down there, you will wait up here"

Orion pouted as he followed his sister over to his younger brother's desk.

"Why not?"

"We, meaning the rest of the family aside from Tim, are banned from Autopsy"

"Why?"

"Apparently Autopsy drawers are not made for sleeping in, go figure"

Gibbs, Tony and Ziva decided that Tim had the weirdest family.

* * *

**_Reveiw Please!_**


	8. Dear Readers

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**I'm sorry to say that my updates will be slower then usually. Sadly my computer is broken and needs to be fixed, and with my busy life, it's going to be hard for me to get to a computer.**_

_**So I will still be updating anytime I can, its just that things will be slower then usually.**_

_**Once again sorry for any inconveince.**_

_**YG**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS **

**Warnings: See first chapters**

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back and with another McGee sibling! Let's met Lillian, the big sis!**

* * *

**The People Within The City Of No Name **

"So let me get this straight, you want me to call my dangerous ex-friend, who I haven't spoken to in about a month and ask him if I could join his shady and extremely hazardous car chop, in hopes to find a _**pet grooming van**_, call you, which by the way if I get caught doing, I'll be at the bottom of the river or ocean, which ever fits their mood at that moment"

"Ummm….yes?" Tony said.

Orion blinked then shrugged, "Okay, got nothing else better to do"

"Great!" Alex said, "Agent Gibbs he's all yours, but remember to be gentle it's his first time"

Orion and Tim both gave amused looks, to which Alex giggled.

"Now wait minute" Leon interrupted, wondering when he lost all command in his office. "I'm not about to let an innocent civilian get involved."

"Sine when have you ever been innocent?" Orion asked turning to his sister who punched him hard on the arm.

Leon leveled them with an impatient look.

"Director sir, Orion the best man for the job, the guy will trust my brother more quickly than if you sent Tony in as undercover, and besides you should know by now, my siblings are anything but normal"

"Yea, they're crazy…sorry Boss" Tony said.

"Aww, thank you Tony" Alex giggled.

Tony just stared.

* * *

Turns out Tim was right, Orion's ex-friend Jake was more than happy to help his down on his luck young friend, and the eldest McGee sibling found himself working on taking apart cars and other vehicles, all the while keeping an eye out for a grooming van.

His younger brother's team knew that tracking down all the mobile grooming vans in DC had probably alerted the killers or any potently suspects, and the van used was to be quickly dumped. And considering that it was men from the City, and old dump and run wasn't going to cut it. Thus why he was here.

"Hey boy!"

Orion looked over his shoulder at one of the workers, who was no older than him, yet insisted on calling him boy.

"What?"

"We got another one; Boss wants us to be ready"

"Kay, what is it?"

"Mustang"

"Hmm, nice"

The dismantle was quick, and three more cars came in and Orion found himself very busy for the rest of the night, watched carefully by a black car across the street from the warehouse.

* * *

"_Oh my god it's huge!"_

Was the first thing that came to Tony's mind as it came towards him.

"Excuse me; I'm looking for Agent Timothy McGee"

Tony looked away from _**it **_and up to the owner of said it.

"He's in interrogation at the moment, you can wait for him Ms.….?"

"Grey, Lillian Grey, I'm McGee's older sister"

Tony blinked surprised and tried to remember if his Probie had ever mentioned that his older sister was pregnant, hell he tried to remember if he ever mentioned ever having an older sister period.

"And you must be Tony" Lillian continued on interrupting the Agent's thoughts.

"Um yea"

Lillian smiled, it was soft and sweet, and Tony got the impression she was always like that.

"I thought so, Tim told me that you were handsome, and he was right"

Lillian was around 5ft and some inches, her hair was a dark brown and pulled up in a bun, her skin was a milky pale color, her eyes were a gentle misty blue and Tony could see some Asian heritage in her, she wore a large yellow dress which didn't hide the fact that she was expecting, in fact Tony thought that no clothes could hide it.

It was then that Tony realized that McGee's sister, his _**pregnan**_t sister was still standing.

"Oh! Here!"

Tony stood and offered her his chair.

"Thank you" she said, and Tony felt a bit of guilty when she sighed in relief.

"Just to warn you, I'll be up in a few minutes and waddling my way to the toilet" Lillian chuckled.

Tony grinned before grabbing Tim's chair and rolling it over to sit next to her.

"So how far along…or is that to rude to ask"

"No it's alright, the doctor says it could be any day now, my poor husband is practically living in the car now, and if he's not in the car, he's making sure I'm very comfortable."

"Sounds like a great guy"

"It does, but he's only doing that because he feels guilty for turning me into the large boulder from the old Indian Jones movie"

Tony snorted.

"Oh!" Lillian suddenly jumped, placing a hand on here large stomach.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked, with slight panic, "should I start boiling hot water?"

" No," Lillian laughed, "he kicked, see" Lillian grabbed the Agent's hand and placed it on her belly, Tony jumped when he felt the sharp movement, his eyes widen in wonder, just as Gibbs, Ziva, Tim and Orion breezed in.

"Lily?"  
"Timmy!"

"It moved!"

"What are doing here? Where's you r husband?" Tim asked as he went over to peck his sister on the lips in greeting.

"I had a craving for erotic chocolate, Brian getting it for me" Lillian said as she pecked Orion on the lips, smiling when he rubbed her belly.

"How the devil's spawn" Orion asked.

"Just because he has a bigger dick then you don't mean you have to be so rude brother" came Alex's voice from above.

"How would you know that dearest sister? Lillian asked.

Alex smiled before coming down and greeting her sister.

"I have my ways" she said as she hopped onto the Gibbs's desk, Gibbs glared before turning to Lillian.

"Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, McGee's Boss" he introduced.

"Lillian Grey, McGee's sister turned balloon"

Gibbs smirked, his eyes dancing in amusement as Tony continued to rub the woman's bell in wonder, Lily gave a happy sigh at the movement.

"Dude I think you're making my sister horny" Orion piped up from where he was playing with Tim's computer.

Tony paused and looked at Lillian who grinned mischievously at him, Tony quickly snatched his hand away, Lillian pouted.

"What are you doing here?" Tim asked, smacking his brother's hands away from his computer.

"Alex called me saying you finally caught the van, so I had Brian take me here, but then I had a craving for chocolate"

"Gibbs!"

All heads turned to the man coming off the elevator; it was Maxell with Fornell close behind.

The FBI agent rushed up to Gibbs, face red with anger.

"Why wasn't I informed that the van and the drivers were found and taken into custody?"

"Excuse me"

"What!"

"Please, don't be so loud" Lillian said.

"Shut up!"

All of the McGees went tense and the air around them suddenly dangerous, Gibbs, Ziva and Tony watched as Lillian was helped up by Orion and she made her way over to the Agent, standing very close.

"Do _**not **_raise your voice at me, or anyone in this room" she said softly, "and if you do it again, I will drop you"

Maxell opened his mouth, closed it then opened again.

What do you say when a pregnant woman threatens to drop you?

Slowly Gibbs turned a raised brow at Tim who shrugged.

"Sis use to be a Marine" he simply said.

* * *

**Review Please!**

**All errors will be fixed.**


End file.
